


Step closer

by Gigi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel remembers so long a night in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step closer

There was a night long ago,  
When I thought myself pure,  
a night where I stood in shadows.  
I called out to the stairs, scared to  
find myself in the world.

How did I know you would be listening?  
How would I know you would be waiting?  
You came to me. Hand reaching out.  
How did I know not take it?

In this stirring of my heart I fall under,  
your spell so sweet it as you speak to me.  
Tired to your desires, I wonder can I beg you not  
to break me? I can not help but step closer.

Where is it that you are leading me?  
This path is so unknown.  
There is nothing left to ask but to plea  
my heart to you.

 

Did you know that I would follow?  
Down steps and alley ways? Did you know  
I wouldn't care if I was forgetting my past.  
A Peter Pan to make my innocence take flight.

How careless I was that night,  
not even trying to cover the need in my eyes.  
It was your eyes that were my undoing.  
How sad you looked, a fallen angel.

How could I know you were my angel of Death?  
Your words were filled with broken promises.  
Like a bee to a flower, I lap the honey from your lips.

In this stirring of my heart I fall under,  
your spell so sweet it as you speak to me.  
Tired to your desires, I wonder can I beg you not  
to break me? I can not help but step closer.

 

There was a fire in me.  
One that burned at each gentle touch,  
yet your fingers were cool upon my skin.

How odd it was to find myself pressed to you,  
your lips hovering over mine.  
It was that moment I wonder if I should give in,  
if I should allow my soul to be yours.

It was a most dangerous sin.  
But still I gave, more then I would for  
anyone else. I took you to my arms and held  
you like a babe as you drank of me.

In this stirring of my heart I fall under,  
your spell so sweet it as you speak to me.  
Tired to your desires, I wonder can I beg you not  
to break me? I can not help but step closer.


End file.
